


Буря в стакане

by Sinfique



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfique/pseuds/Sinfique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Ёродзуя получает какую-то стрёмную работу. </p><p>Предупреждения: дарк!Ёшивара, АУ, все-бы-никада, альтернативное чувство юмора автора</p>
            </blockquote>





	Буря в стакане

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Joui Wars'12, команда [Yoshiwara](http://jouiwars.diary.ru/?tag=4680086)

– Гин-чан, отпусти мой воротник! Я хочу познакомиться тут со всем, а ты мешаешь моему социальному и культурному развитию! За это, между прочим, я и жалобу могу подать!

– В другой раз познакомишься, Кагура-чан, наша работа не требует отлагательств, – стараясь не очень дергать глазом, ответил Гинтоки, обойдя по широкой дуге очередную девицу, предлагавшую «благородному самураю» дунуть, а может чего и посерьёзнее. На всякий случай он попробовал привести в чувство Шинпачи, вот уже десять минут пребывающего в глубоком обмороке от носового кровотечения, но тот всё ещё больше напоминал мешок с картошкой, поэтому пришлось тащить его на буксире. Гинтоки и сам был бы не против проваляться в забытьи вместе с ним, но Ёшивара – не то место, где он рискнул бы оставить чью бы то ни было бездыханную тушку, а надеяться на Кагуру было бессмысленно. Деловитый вид намекал на то, что она уже присмотрела, куда можно будет податься, когда Гинтоки в очередной раз зажмёт зарплату.

Свернув на очередном перекрёстке, Гинтоки наконец заметил нужное здание – одно из самых высоких в Ёшиваре, без порнографических гравюр, неприличных подписей и парочек в красноречивых позах у стен. Только над главным входом плакат гласил: «ПОКАЙТЕСЬ ИБО ГРЯДЕТ», и Гинтоки уже начал было припоминать все свои грехи, начиная с последней встречи с Такасуги и заканчивая забытой поутру прогулкой с Садахару, но в этот момент от стены с табличкой «Не курить» отклеилась дамочка и целенаправленно направилась к ним. Сперва он заметил сетчатые чулки, потом трубку, навевающую мысли о фаллических символах, затем шрамы заправского якудзы и только потом взгляд сытого сфинкса.

– Ёродзуя? – без выражения спросила она, выдохнув дым Гинтоки в лицо. В трубке у неё явно был не просто табак. – Я Цукуё. А этим-то восемнадцать есть? – кивнула она в сторону Кагуры и Шинпачи.

– Конечно, есть! – энергично закивал Гинтоки. – Это маскировка такая.

– Ааа. Тогда идем, Хинова уже ждет.

Внутри главного офиса Ёшивары, как тут же окрестила его Кагура, творился какой-то локальный апокалипсис. По коридорам сновали девушки в мини с кипами бумаг; проходя мимо одной из приоткрытых дверей, Гинтоки заметил группу девушек с кунаями, которым кто-то вещал хриплым мужским голосом: «…Тиха как мышь, опасна как паук. И помните, максимальная концентрация лежит в точке между злостью и умиротворенностью…»

– У нас тут приличный бордель, а не то, что вы подумали, – громко сообщила Цукуё опешившему Гинтоки.

– Гин-чан, мне кажется, они тут все что-то скрывают. А ещё что они нас так просто не отпустят! – зашептал ему на ухо уже несколько минут как пришедший в себя Шинпачи.  
– Не поддавайся панике, Шинпачи! Они специально пытаются запугать нас, чтобы мы сбежали, поджав хвосты, а им бы не пришлось нам платить. Преодолей свой страх! – вдохновенным шёпотом ответил тот, продолжая отсчитывать повороты и присматривая пути отступления.

– Заткнитесь оба, – мрачно посоветовала им Кагура и добавила уже совсем другим тоном: – Цукуё-сан, а у вас тут, наверно, интересно и прибыльно работать?

– Не жалуемся. Мы пришли.

Помещение, в которое она их привела, напоминало скорее рабочий кабинет, а никак не комнату элитной гейши: рабочий стол, диван для гостей, куча техники.

– Хинова, Ёродзуя тут, – женщина, сидящая в кожаном кресле, подняла голову от Джампа, и Гинтоки тут же понял, почему её называют самой красивой женщиной Ёшивары. А еще – что либо зрение его подводит, либо надо валить отсюда как можно быстрее.

– Спасибо, что пришли так быстро, – Хинова встала и низко поклонилась им, – Извините, что пришлось тащить вас в такую даль, но никто из Ёшивары не мог прийти сам, такие правила.

– Да ничего страшного. А в чём собственно дело? – Гинтоки старался не косить в сторону катаны, стоящей у стола, а приоткрытый мини-бар в столе так и вовсе проигнорировать всеми доступными способами.

– У нас случилась большая беда. Пропал мой сын, Сейта.

– Это бывает, дети часто любят сбегать ненадолго от родителей, это придает их жизни легкий флёр свободы… ОЙ! – Кагура заткнулась, получив подзатыльник.

– Боюсь, мы мало чем можем помочь, – добавил Гинтоки. – Мы совсем не знаем Ёшивару, а ведь ребенок может пойти куда угодно…

– В Ёшиваре его нет, мы уже везде искали, – отозвалась Цукуё. – Поэтому-то вы нам и нужны. Он где-то на поверхности.

Тяжелый вздох Гинтоки отчетливо прозвучал в тишине.

– Ладно. Расскажите, что произошло перед тем, как он сбежал.

Хинова и Цукуё переглянулись.

– Понимаете, – печально сказала Хинова, – Сейта – олицетворение нашей веры и надежды. Его тут все знают, и все любят как своего собственного ребёнка. Он умный мальчик, его ждет большое будущее, университет, настоящая жизнь на поверхности!

– А если к делу?

– … Но Сейта этого не хочет, – закончила за неё Цукуё.

– Сколько лет ребенку? – мрачно спросил Шинпачи.

– Девять, – в тон ему ответила Хинова.

– Тогда он сейчас подслушивает под дверью.

– Ничего я не подслушивал! – раздался возмущённый вопль. – Я и правда сбегал!

– Как бы это ни было прискорбно, но раз работа сделана, нам пора, – как можно более нейтрально заявил Гинтоки и, подхватив Кагуру и Шинпачи, ринулся к двери. Цукуё и Хинова удивлённо посмотрели им вслед.

– Я больше так не буду, – сказал Сейта. – И я даже из здания не выходил, твои девочки плохо работают, Цукуё.

– Вот ты подумал, прежде чем пропадать на четыре дня? – начала отчитывать его Хинова. – Что бы мы делали, если бы пришлось воспользоваться техникой? И ты хоть представляешь, как мы все волновались?

– Я просто не хотел ничего решать. Все эти ваши большие планы… – Сейта добавил ещё что-то неразборчиво и поковырял ножкой пол.

– Ладно, – вздохнула Цукуё, – прощён. Но больше не расстраивай так маму. И сходи к дядюшке Хосену, он тоже за тебя переживал.

Сейта просиял и, обняв Хинову и Цукуё, с громким топотом умчался в покои Хосена.

– Много ему осталось? – спросила Цукуё, раскурив трубку.

– Если «лекарство» подействует как надо, то неделя, от силы две. И он уже написал главарю Харусамэ.

– С ним можно будет договориться?

– Я приложу все усилия. Ни один мужчина не устоит перед женщиной, предлагающей ему страсть, власть и достойных соперников. Не волнуйся, всё пройдет по плану. Меня больше беспокоит Ёродзуя. Может, за ними стоит послать кого-нибудь? Они могли увидеть что-то лишнее.

– Да похуй, – глубокомысленно изрекла Цукуё, – не думаю, что трое каких-то идиотов смогут нам помешать. Никто уже не в силах остановить нас, Хинова. Мы создадим совсем другой Эдо, в котором у Сейты будет всё, что он пожелает, а у Ёшивары – свобода.

Хинова посмотрела на неё тем самым взглядом, заставлявшим мужчин трепетать, а женщин замирать в восхищении, называя её своим солнцем.

– А ещё мне тут на днях была поставка отличного кокса, поблагодарим за это бывшие связи Хосена. Хочешь попробовать? – добавила Цукуё.

– Не откажусь, – ласково улыбнулась Хинова, – слишком много событий для одного дня, мне необходимо расслабиться в хорошей компании.

Цукуё улыбнулась в ответ.


End file.
